Venomous Influence
by Malquoria
Summary: Why is Peter dancing with Gwen Stacy? Mary Jane is hurt, and Harry's furious. And just what is causing Peter to act differently? Short story influenced by the new Spiderman 3 preview trailer. Based on the movies. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The rights of Spider-man belong to Marvel Characters, Inc. The movie rights belong to Sony Pictures. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever. **

A/N: I just saw the trailer for Spider-man 3. I was quite impressed. The king of all superheroes is back. Perhaps it's better you watch the trailer first.

I started to wonder what each scene meant, and a few possibilities came up. Then I wondered if I could write scenes on each one. I'm trying to get them all connected into a short story. It will be 3 chapters long. The trailer wasn't long enough to expand beyond that.

This is based on the Spider-man movies. I haven't read a Spider-man comic in years.**

* * *

**

Chapter 1  
Dance

Mary Jane Watson walked into the party dejected. How she hated fighting with Peter! The arguments made her feel drained and guilty. Of all the people in the world, she wanted Peter to be the happiest. Yet they fought and fought.

Were they meant to be together?

"Mary Jane?" someone called.

She turned to see Harry Osborn waving frantically waving at her from a table. She walked up to him.

"Hey," he greeted. "Are you alone?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she replied.

"Excellent," he said. "So am I. Will you join me?"

"Of course."

"Peter's not coming today?" Harry asked.

"He is."

Harry noted the edge to her voice, and did not press further.

"So," he said. "How's the career going?"

She lit up. "Oh, it's going great," she said. "I'm auditioning in a movie tomorrow."

"Really? I must come and watch."

"Again?" Mary Jane asked. "I don't want to be a bother. Peter can't make it. He's... busy."

"I love watching you act," Harry insisted. "Besides," he laughed. "Peter's always busy,"

She started to tell him about the movie details, and he listened very intently. That is, until he interrupted her.

"What the hell did Peter do to his hair?" he asked.

"What?" Mary Jane turned around. "That? Oh he's grown it a bit. I hate it. Makes him look like a wannabe artist or something. But he won't listen." she paused. "Who's he with?"

"I can't tell," Harry squinted. "Apart from the platinum blond hair. Wait! That's Gwen Stacy."

"Gwen Stacy?" Mary Jane asked. "Wasn't she with us in high school?"

"Yes," Harry said. "No matter what me and Flash Thompson did then, she was never interested in us."

"Wait a sec..." Mary Jane muttered. "Peter _never_ wears black."

"Yet he's all decked in it," Harry observed. "So's Gwen."

Peter and Gwen walked by them without even noticing them. Mary Jane stayed silent. Harry remained confused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Peter, how's the Bugle going on?" Gwen asked.

"Fine," he shrugged. "Apart from Jameson being a total jerk."

"True, true," Gwen laughed. "Thankfully, I'm gone from that job."

"Don't get me wrong, I love being a photographer," Peter explained. "It's just..."

"Jameson's knack for making everyone feel worthless does bother people?" Gwen finished.

"Exactly," Peter beamed at her. "No one I know understood that."

"What about your studies?" queried Gwen.

"They're going great," Peter answered. "What about you?"

"Magnificient," Gwen replied. "We're both graduating next year? We should go together."

"Definitely," Peter said. "Look, Gwen, I don't want to sound weird, but I've enjoyed getting to know you these past few weeks."

"So have I."

"I mean," said Peter, "we understand one another so well. You get me. My quirkiness and all."

"And you get me," replied Gwen, laying a hand on Peter's hand that was on the table.

Peter felt ecstatic. Ever since fusing with the symbiotes, his whole perspective on life changed. He then met Gwen. Gwen made him feel... special. She always made it seem that he was greater than reality, more intelligent, more handsome. She gave him a high on confidence that he never felt before.

"Let's dance," he said, getting up.

Gwen giggled. "I thought you hated drawing attention to yourself," she said. "No one else is dancing."

"Don't care," Peter said. "As long as you're dancing."

"Let's go, then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell are they doing?" Mary Jane said.

"I dunno."

They watched Peter and Gwen walk right up to the bar. Harry, an expert in the act, noticed Peter slip a bill to the barman as he said something. Peter went back to Gwen, standing beside the bar, and placed his hands on her hips, and she clasped her hands around his neck.

"Oh, no they're not..." Harry muttered.

The music began. It was a fast-paced tune. Peter and Gwen started to gyrate to the music, slowly at first, but then picked up with the melody.

A crowd gathered around them, wondering what they were doing. The dancers paid no attention to them.

Never, not once, did Peter and Gwen break eye contact. They stared at one another throughout the dance, like they were the only ones in the room. The gaze broke momentarily whenever Peter spun Gwen around, but they found one another very swiftly after that.

Peter had one hand behind Gwen's back, and the other behind his. Gwen had her left hand on Peter's shoulder, and the right behind his back. They waltzed a couple of steps, and then Peter leaned her back, and leaned with her. They stopped at an almost horizontal level. Peter's face moved ever so close to hers, he tilted his head to the right, and leaned even closer. She made no move...

The crowd applauded wildly.

"Wonderful!"

"Such passion, such _emotion_."

They looked up, and separated from one another. Gwen blushed, but Peter actually bowed to the crowd.

"Lets get out of here," Mary Jane said.

"But..." Harry started.

"Please Harry," she pleaded. "For me."

"Let's go."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The rights of Spider-man belong to Marvel Characters, Inc. The movie rights belong to Sony Pictures. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever. **

A/N: This is harder than I thought it would be. I have looked at the trailer countless times, trying to see their emotions while the scenes whizz by. But it's also fun at the same time, somehow.

I don't think I'll put in the Sandman scene. I can't think of a way it'll work.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
Fight

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing fine," Mary Jane replied.

"Sure?"

"I am," she insisted.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Harry sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"This? Peter's too busy to see you," he spat. "But he's got time to dance flirtatiously with Gwen."

"Harry, please," she said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Harry persisted. "I can tell it hurts you, and I don't like it."

She gave a slight smile, her light blue eyes losing focus. She reached her right hand out, and stroked his hair. Harry leaned in.

"Harry, no," she said, still stroking his hair. "I'm with Peter."

She then got up and left the restaurant. Harry watched her leave.

"Peter doesn't know what he has," he muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Someone slammed on the door unceasingly, very loudly.

"I'm coming!" Peter yelled, and opened the door. "Harry. What the hell are you wearing? What's that, a jumpsuit? The black colour makes you look like a criminal.."

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Harry asked. "Going out with Gwen again?"

"Gwen?" Peter asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Stop what you're doing to Mary Jane," Harry growled.

"What?" Peter asked. "What's that?"

"You're stringing her along," Harry spat. "We both saw you dancing with Gwen last night."

"You did?" Peter looked surprised. "So what?"

"So what?" exclaimed Harry. "So what! Peter, I never thought I'd say this to you, but you're treating Mary Jane like dirt. What's got into you?"

"Nothing," Peter replied. "I was dancing with a friend. If I was sleeping with her, you'd have a point."

"Yet you don't have time to see Mary Jane's audition?"

"I've been... busy."

"Busy?" Harry said. "As in swinging around town?"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it."

"End it with Gwen," Harry said. "Can't you see you're hurting Mary Jane's feelings?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Peter said. "I'm a grown man, I can hang around with anyone I lik... Harry? What are you doing? Harry put me down now."

Harry carried Peter towards the open window.

"Harry, whatever you're thinkin... Harry? Stop right n... ah crap!"

Harry threw Peter out of the window. Peter Parker fell, then released a web line. _Swoosh_. Seriously, what was the point in that?

Oh hell.

Peter saw a black figure flying towards him on a glider. A goblin glider.

Oh hell!

Peter tried to swing away. This was not the time for a fight. He was wearing a suit, and both their faces were exposed. And this was Harry Osborn. He wasn't going to fight his best friend.

Peter swung to his left, desperate to leave the place. He made it a couple of metres before Harry slammed at him at top speed, sending Peter to crash into the side of a building, leave a large hole.

Peter quickly jumped out of the wall, right before Harry punched it, using the momentum of his glider speed to increase his power. More rubble exploded out of the gaping hole.

He's gotten the super-strength, Peter thought, so he must've taken the formula. Will he lose his mind, too?

Peter saw something come out of his pocket as he fell. No! Not the ring.

He swung towards it, but recieved a punch from Harry. Peter started to get angry. Really angry. Without meaning to, he ripped out his suit, and put on the mask in his blazer pocket on. He felt the suit tighten around him, egging on his rage. The dark black suit complemented the night well. He felt the symbiotes get excited by the rush of emotion.

Harry flew nearby, trying to hit him again. Without warning Peter swung to him, and grabbed Harry's throat, lifting him off the glider. Peter then threw Harry to a building, making him creat a similar sized hole as Peter did.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" growled Peter, as he watched Harry fall down the New York skyline.

Peter let go of his web and dived behind him. He let out a web downwards, and caught Harry, and then swung him to a nearby roof of a small building.

"Peter?" Harry gasped.

Peter fell beside him, and punched him. And again, and again. He did not stop punching Harry for a while.

"How dare you attack me, Goblin?" Peter screamed as he continued to pound his fist on Harry's face.

Peter suddenly stopped, the sight of Harry's blood on his fist, and on his black spider-suit, horrifying him.

_What have I done?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eddie Brock stared at Gwen.

"Why won't you just go out for a drink?" he asked.

"I'm just not interested, Eddie," Gwen said. "It's not personal, but..."

"Parker," spat Eddie. "You wait for him, even though he's with the Watson girl. Seriously, the guy was a _nerd_! How does he string two girls like you around?"

"He's not doing that," Gwen said. "We're just good friends."

"Don't give me that," Eddie argued. "You clearly want more. Your whole face shines whenever you talk about him. He'll hurt you."

"He won't."

"I'm not saying date me," Eddie waved. "As much as I'd love that. Date any guy, but not this Parker creep."

"Look, such support is sweet," Gwen said. "And it is appreciated. But I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone."

"Apart from Peter Parker," Eddie replied.

Gwen remained silent.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The rights of Spider-man belong to Marvel Characters, Inc. The movie rights belong to Sony Pictures. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
Struggle

"I wonder if Harry will be alright," Peter said to himself, as he swung aimlessly around the air. He'd just put Harry in the hospital.

He looked down at himself. The dark suit reflected, almost like it was taunting him. He felt his anger grow, and the suit tighten. He took a deep beath.

_Calm yourself, Parker_, he thought. _What's going on?_

He soared past a glass building, and stopped, having seen something at the corner of his eyes. He turned back, but found the top levels of glass not reflective enough. He descended upside down until he saw what caught his eyes.

His reflection.

It felt so long, the last time he saw his red and blue suit. The reflection displayed his past, what he used to look like, before the symbiotes fused with him.

He missed it.

_What's wrong with me?_ Peter thought. This... this alien darkness almost made him kill his friend.

He had to get rid of it, quickly.

He fell on a roof. And tried pulling out his suit. He pulled as hard as he could, with his spider-strength. The suit stretched, and then snapped back into his body.

_You've got to be kidding me_. The suit was fighting back! Peter pulled again and again, straining his muscles, but to no avail. The suit, and the symbiote, refused to budge. It seemed to have sensed his intentions, and would not leave.

_This should take some thought._

Spider-man swung across town, and spotted a police car, sirens blaring, tearing down a road, behind another a black sedan. Loud music was blaring out of the black car.

He let out a web line, hitting the back of the sedan, and pulled on it hard. The sedan slowed, but continued forward.

Spider-man jumped off the police car, falling with a thump on the sedan. He saw a crowd of people ahead._ Damn! This idiot's left the road. _He crouched on the sedan roof, leaned over, and punched the window.

He leaned back quickly. The blaring music tripled in volume with the window broken. He punched in again, hitting the driver's face. The driver grabbed Peter's arm and pulled. Peter watched in shock as the black suit streched and tore out, leaving a hole in the suit.

Spider-man punched the driver, again, leaned in and pulled the driver out of the sedan, throwing him to the pavement. He then jumped out and attached himself to a side of a building. He let out a web, and hit the left edge of the back of the car, and pulled hard. The car was going too fast to stop, but because of where the web line hit the car, it rotated, and then flipped over. Three rolls, with loud bangs and glass breaking, later, the car stopped upside down.

The police car stopped besidethe thug, and two cops came out.

"Not your night, is it?" laughed one of them at the thug.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peter stood on the top of the abandoned church. The dilapidated shell of a building felt like an extension of his mood.

Sound... that's what made the symbiote weak. It was inexplicable, but Peter wasn't going to complain. He was going to get rid of this... this... monster.

He jumped off the bell tower, falling down to the ground.

He walked in the large hole in the wall, which used to hold a door. He swung to the top, bypassing the staircase, to the room that held the bell.

He looked at the bell, and then punched it hard. The bell boomed loudly, and Peter felt his suit stiffen.

He pulled the bell back a few metres, and then pushed it forward. The metalholding the bell groaned, as the bell swung back and forth, booming again and again.

Peter wasted no time, and grabbed his mask. He pulled the black cloth hard, and strecthed it to the best of his strength. He pulled, and felt it pull back. He pulled harder, sweat dripping down his forehead. Just as he was about to give up, he heard the tear of cloth.

He tore out his mask, and threw it on the ground. He took a deep breath, drawing in his new freedom. His mind felt clearer.

He grabbed the back of his suit and pulled it. He felt the symbiote fighting back, felt it's thoughts in his mind, begging him to let it stay. He ignored it and tore the suit, exposing his bare back, then exposing his chest. The rest of the suit followed.

He threw the suit off the top of the bell tower with a mighty roar. He gasped, his thoughts coming back to him.

"Oh no," he muttered. "Mary Jane..."

His second thought was how the hell was he going to go back home without a change of clothes at hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mary Jane walked back home the next day, not giving a second look at the National Questioner newspaper on sale, with it's headline blaring: _Naked Webslinger!_

She sighed. The past few weeks had been terrible. She felt emotionally drained.

When she reached the outside of her building, she saw him standing by the door. She steeled herself.

"Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

He had his back towards her. He turned round, and looked sheepishly.

"Mary Jane," Peter said. "Can we talk?"

"You're talking aren't you?"

"Mary Jane, please," Peter said. "Let me explain myself."

"Explain what?" she asked softly. "Why you've been missing for days? You can't hide behind your mask. I saw you with Gwen that night. _At the party we were supposed to go to together._"

"I'm so sorry," Peter said.

"Sorry?" she spat. "You turned into all those other men I hated. The ones I thought you'd never be."

"Let me..." he began.

"I'm not interested," Mary Jane interrupted. "Keep it to ..."

He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say something you'll regret," he begged.

"You hurt me," Mary Jane whispered, a tear streaming down her face.

"I know."

"I was watching you dance," she said. "And I saw such emotion, such passion, that I've never seen you show before."

"If you value all these years I've loved you," he begged. "_Please _let me explain myself."

She nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Only you can come up with an explanation on cheating on your girl like _that_," Mary Jane laughed. "And what a way to sweep a girl off her feet. Stick her on a web? You romantic, you," she teased.

"You're the weird one who gets turned on by it," Peter replied. "I just provide the web."

She leaned back on the massive web Peter had made.

"Don't you think people will see this?" she asked.

"Don't care," replied Peter, who leaned in and kissed her softly. "As long as I can apologise."

"And what an apology this is, tiger."

She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him hard on top of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eddie walked home from the Daily Globe at the end of work, enjoying the sunny day. He passed a ruined church. Something caught his eye. He walked towards the shiny black mass, and looked at it. He crouched beside it.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. I felt that all three chapters should be posted at the same time, to make it flow better. 


End file.
